Let's Try
by ShiroMiller
Summary: Since Cuddy is thinking about having a baby, House is going to test her. He is going to send his 4 year old daughter to stay with her for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Let's try

(In this story, House has a 4-year-old daughter named Michelle.)

Rated: T

Summary: Since Cuddy is thinking about having a baby, House is going to test her. He is going to send his daughter to stay the weekend with Cuddy.Not very good at summaries.

It was a Friday afternoon in the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Lisa Cuddy was at her desk finishing up some paperwork. She sets down the last one and leans back in her chair. She closes her eyes and thinks about whom would be a good sperm donor for her. She's been through many files that day and couldn't think of one file that she thought was good. House told her to pick somebody that she likes. Very few people came to mind though.

Moments later, she heard a soft tap at her door. Thinking that if she wouldn't pay attention, it would go away. She ignored the first three taps. As the fourth one came, she lifted her head in frustration and looked towards her door. Her mood quickly softened as she saw a pair of baby blue eyes staring at her through the glass. The little face was smiling shyly at her through the glass. Cuddy smiled back and waved her hand for the little girl to come in. The little girls smile widened as she pushed open the door.

Michelle House walked through the door of Cuddy's office holding a pink remote control car. She skipped over to Cuddy and stood beside her.

"Hi Michelle,"Cuddy greeted.

"Hi Cuddy," Michelle replied. Michelle walked to the side of Cuddy's desk, set the car down on the ground, crossed her arms, and laid them down on top of the desk while still standing up.

"Cuddy, have you seen my daddy."

"No I haven't sweat heart, what's the problem."

Michelle bent down and picked up her toy car. "The wheel fell off and I can't get it back on." Cuddy smiled at her and stood up. She walked around to the front of her desk.

"Let me take a look at it."

Michelle looked at her with confused eyes and gave her the toy car. Cuddy set on the floor. Good thing she is wearing jeans. Michelle came over and stood beside Cuddy. "My daddy said that girls couldn't fix cars." Cuddy looked up at the little girl and smiled.

"Sweetie, your daddy is just messing with you so he can look good so when you bring him toy cars to fix he can look good in front of his big manly friends." Michelle had to smile at Cuddy for making fun of her daddy. Many people were pretty good at it. With a surprise to Cuddy, Michelle crawled into Cuddy's lap. As Cuddy fixed the car, she found that Michelle had cuddled into Cuddy's arms. Cuddy was tense at first, but soon relaxed.

Cuddy popped the wheel back onto the toy truck and set it on the floor. "It's fixed." Michelle smiled and jumped out of Cuddy's lap. She took the remote control off of the desk and turned it on. She moved the switch and the car moved around the room. Michelle jumped up and down with happiness. She ran over to Cuddy and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Cuddy, you're the best!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michelle stepped back and smiled at Cuddy. Cuddy smiled back. Michelle went back to her car and started to play with it. Cuddy got up off the floor and set down at her desk. For a few minutes she watched as Michelle played with her toy car, thinking about how her child would turn out. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice House walk in her door. With his backpack over his shoulder, he walked over to Cuddy's desk. Knowing that she wasn't paying attention to him, he limped over and stood in front of her.

"House, what do you want," Cuddy said irritated. Hearing her father's name, Michelle turned around.

"Hi daddy," Michelle greeted. House winked at his daughter and turned his attention back to Cuddy.

"Cuddy, I'm going to need to go home early today."

"Can I asked why?"

"Have to get ready for my poker game."

"House, that is not an excuse to go home early." Cuddy glanced over at her clock on the wall. It read 3:02pm.

"Please," House begged. Cuddy being really amused by the fact that he was begging, smiled. "What are you smiling at," House asked?

Michelle walked over and stood beside her father. "You no what House, you can leave early if you put in 2 more clinic hours for everyday next day." House had to think about it for a minute, but finally said yes. He looked down at Michelle and then back at Cuddy.

"Cuddy, can I ask you another question?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Can you watch Michelle for the weekend, I don't want her to be around when we start the poker game." Michelle smiled at Cuddy as if to say yes. Cuddy hesitated for a minute, then she said yes.

Michelle jumped up and down saying yeah. Cuddy smiled at her. House went over and picked up his daughter. "Thanks, come pick her up at 6:00 from my house." He walked towards the door.

"See you later Cuddy," Michelle said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cuddy pulled up in front of House's house at exactly six o'clock. She walked up the steps that led to his house and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, House answered the door. He didn't say anything. He stepped out of the way so she could come in.

The first thing that Cuddy noticed about his living room was that he had a lot of books.

"I didn't know that you read," Cuddy said.

"Yeah, it's kind of what's required to be doctor these days."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"Where's Michelle," Cuddy asked?

"Follow me."

House led Cuddy down the hall. They stopped at the last door. House opened the door and stepped into the room. Michelle was asleep on the bed. House walked over to the closet to get her night bag. Cuddy walked over to the bed and set down next to Michelle. She had everything on, even her coat.

"Are you going to stare at her, or are you going to pick her up.

Cuddy was startled by House's sudden outbirst. She carefully slid her hands under Michelle's stomach and pulled her up off the bed. House walked over and gave her the overnight bag. It was surprisingly heavy.

"Cuddy, have you ever taked care of a child before?"

Cuddy was taken by surprise by the question.

"I've babysitted a few times when I was a teenager."

House had a smile go across his face.

"What," Cuddy said irritated!

"I bet you won't last a day with Michelle"

"What are you betting," Cuddy asked?

"Clinic Duty." "If I win, then I don't have to do those extra clinic hours."

"Fine, but if I win, you have to do four extra hours everyday next week."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five minutes away from Cuddy's house, Michelle woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the light outside the car window. Cuddy looked in the rear view mirror. She smiled at the sight of the tired girl.

"Hi Cuddy," Michelle said still yawning.

"Hi Michelle."

"Cuddy, where are we going."

"Were going to my house," Cuddy replied.

Cuddy pulled into her driveway two minutes later. Michelle looked up at the big house and thought it was a mansion. Cuddy could hear a light whoa from the backseat. She smiled and stepped out of the car. Michelle unhooked her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Anxoius to get in the house, she ran straight to the front door. Cuddy took her bag from the backseat and went to the front door. Michelle's eyes went wide as she stepped into Cuddy's house.

"Your house is gigantic," Michelle said.

Before Cuddy could say anything else, Michelle took off around the corner. Cuddy went upstairs to get the guest room ready for Michelle to sleep in. She put on new linen to make the room look fresher. When she went downstairs to the kitchen she found Michelle looking out of the window. Cuddy walked up behind her.

"Are you hungry," Cuddy asked?

"Kind da, what do you have to eat."

Cuddy thoght for a minute. She hasn't been to the store in a while now. She walked over to the refridgerator and opened it. There wasn't anything in there but milk. She walked over to the cabenits and opened them. She found marshmellows and crackers. She took those out. To her lusk she had crackers int he pantry.

"Michelle, do you want smores.

A smile spread across her face. It was amazing how she looked so much like her father when she smiled.

"Do you want to help me make them."

"Cool!" "But I don't know how to make smores."

"Don't worry." "I'll show you."

Michelle smiled again. She jumped off the chair she was sitting on and ran over to Cuddy. About 15 minutes later the two were coming into the livingroom with a plate of hot smores and two cups of hot chocolate. Cuddy set the smores on the table while Michelle went and grabbed the remote control. She turned the t.v to SpongeBob SquarePants. She took a smore from the hot plate and set in the armchair next to Cuddy.

After her second smore Michelle had chocolate all over her hands and mouth. It quickly got all over her arms and clothes. Cuddy laughed at the apperance of the little girl.

"What are you laughing at," asked Michelle?

"You're covered in chocolate," Cuddy replied still laughing.

Michelle looked at her and said, "well you have chocolate on your shirt too."

Cuddy looked down and noticed that it was a little smudge of chocolate on her shirt. She tried to wipe it off but more chocolate got on it.

"Ha ha," Michelle teased.

Cuddy set her smore down on the table and took Michelle by the waist. She tickled her until she couldn't laugh anymore. After awhile it turned the other way around. Michelle tried to tickle Cuddy until she laughed non-stop. Oddly enough, it worked. It kept until they were both covered in chocolate. Cuddy stopped when she saw Michelle reach for another smore. She looked at the clock on her wall. It read 8:15.

"Michelle, what's your bedtime?"

"9:00," she said without looking away from the t.v.

"When you finish that smore, were going to get you ready for bed, okay."

Thirty minutes later, Cuddy walked into Michelle's room to see how she was doing. She found her jumping on the bed singing to herself.

"I guest that chocolate is taking over," Cuddy thought to herself.

Michelle saw Cuddy standing at the door and smiled at her.

"Hi Cuddy," she said.

"Hi sweet heart, you having fun."

"Yeap," she said landing on the bed.

Cuddy laughed and walked over. Michelle crawled to the top of the bed and pulled the covers back. She slid her feet under the sheet. Cuddy pulled the sheet over her chest and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Michelle."

"Cuddy, can you tell me a story?"

Cuddy nodded her head and thought of a story to tell.

10 minutes later, Michelle was fast asleep. Cuddy turned the light off and closed the door. She walked back to her room and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Cuddy woke up to a tugging on her sheet. She opened her eyes a little to see Michelle staring at her.

"Good morning sweet heart," Cuddy greeted.

"Cuddy I'm hungry."

Cuddy rubbed her eyes to get the sleet out. She sat up in bed and yarned. She stood up and Michelle took her hand. They walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat," asked Cuddy?

"I don't know." "What do you have?"

Cuddy looked in the pantry and found some cereal.

"All we have is cereal."

"That's okay with me."

After breakfast, Cuddy went upstairs to take a shower, while Michelle went in her room to change into some clothes. Cuddy came back downstairs in her jogging suit. She found Michelle watching t.v.

"Where are you going," asked Michelle?

"I'm going jogging."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure you can."

Michelle ran upstairs and went in her bag. Wen she came back downstairs, she had a pair of skates in her hands.

"No wonder that bag was so heavy," thought Cuddy.

She helped Michelle put her skates on and they made their way out of the door. They jogged two blocks before Cuddy had to slow down a little bit.

"Why did you stop," Michelle asked.

"I got tired a little." "Will go fast again in a little bit."

Cuddy set down on some steps while Michelle spint around in circles.

"Cuddy, do you do this everyday."

"Sure do."

"This was pretty fun." "I don't get to do this with my daddy."

For a moment, Cuddy felt bad for the little girl. She couldn't really do energetic things with her father because of his leg. Cuddy caught her breath and stood up.

"You ready to go."

"Yeap." "Let's race."

Michelle started to skate down the block as fast as she could. Cuddy ran after her and quickly passed her. She was about 10 feet in front of her when she heard crying. Cuddy stopped immediatly and turned around. She saw Michelle sitting on the ground and holding her arm. She ran ack to her as fast as she could.

"Michelle, what happend?"

Michelle just cried. Cuddy took her arm and looked at it. She had a very bad scrape on her right one. Cuddy lifted Michelle up off the ground and moved her back to her house as fast as she could. She sat her down on the armchair and ran up the stairs. She came back down stairs with some peroxcide, band aids, and a few cotton puffs. She quickly up the wound and put some band aids on it. Michelle's crying changed to soft whimpers.

"Are you okay?"

Michelle nodded her head. Cuddy wiped some of the tears from her eyes. She took Michelle's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"You want something to drink."

"Yes please."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cuddy poured Michelle a cup of milk. She helped Michelle onto the stool. She gave her the glass of milk and set next to her. She rubbed Michelle on the back while she drunk her milk. Michelle slid off the stool when she finished. Cuddy put the glass in the sink and followed her into the living room.

"Cuddy, I want to watch t.v."

"Fine with me."

Michelle picked up the remote control and turned on the t.v. Cuddy went upstairs to change into some regular clothes. She made up her mind to go to the grocery store today. Either that or she and Michelle starve for tonight. She went back downstairs to find Michelle watching General Hospital.

"Like father like daughter," Cuddy thought to herself with a smile.

She walked behind the armchair and leaned on the back of it. Michelle turned her attention from the t.v and looked up at Cuddy.

"You want to go to the grocery store with me,"asked Cuddy?

Michelle made a thinking face before she answered.

"Maybe." "Can we get ice-cream too?"

Cuddy tried to duplicate Michelle's thinking process.

"Okay," she finally said.

Michelle smiled and jumped off the armchair. Cuddy turned off the t.v and got her jacket out of the closet. Five minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a Safeway. Cuddy got a cart and walked in. They shopped for about 15 minutes before Michelle got tired of walking.

"Cuddy, how much more food do we need to get?"

"Just a few more things sweet heart."

Michelle let out a long sigh. She was about to sigh again until she saw the ice-cream. She let go of Cuddy's hand and ran to the freezer door. Cuddy followed behind her. After Michelle got the kind of ice-cream she wanted, they got in the line. Even though they shopped for only 30 minutes, they sure did get a lot of things. It took them awhile for them to carry everything in the house. Putting things up took even longer.

"Michelle, would you like chicken for dinner?"

"What kind of chicken," asked Michelle?

"What kind would you like?"

"I like fried chicken."

"Okay, we'll have fried chicken then."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Cuddy, can I have some ice cream," asked Michelle?

"Sorry sweet heart, but you haven't had dinner yet."

"But I want ice-cream now!"

"You have to wait until after dinner to get ice-cream," Cuddy said firmly.

Michelle pouted a little bit and crossed her arms. Cuddy stopped what she was doing and walked over to the little girl. She knelt down in front of her. Michelle looked at her with hate in her eyes.

"You let me have chocolate last time,"complained Michelle.

"But we didn't have anything else to eat."

"Can we do it one more time, please."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't."

Michelle pouted and stomped out of the room. Cuddy sighed and walked over to the phone. She dialed House's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello," House said irritated.

"House, it's me Cuddy." "I need your help with something."

"Ha, I knew it." "I win the bet."

"No you don't." "I still haven't brung her home yet."

"So what."

"House, shut up."

"Fine." "What do you want."

"Michelle is kind of mad at me."

"Define mad."

"She's not talking to me."

"Why is she not talking to you."

"Because I said she couldn't have any ice-cream."

"Cuddy, you're flipping because of some stupid ice-cream." "Just wait for her to come downstairs." "She'll get hungry sooner or later."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah, and don't call me unless Michelle is in the hospital." "It will be easier to sue you."

House hung up the phone. Cuddy sighed and hung up the phone. She walked back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing. 5 minutes later, Michelle came down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry."

Cuddy turned around to face Michelle. She was staring down at the ground. Cuddy smiled and walked over to her. Michelle looked up and smiled. Cuddy helped her to the table and they had dinner and ice cream.


	8. Chapter 8

1Author's Note- I have changed the age of Michelle to 4. The first chapter has many grammar problems and I promise to fix those later on. Some people have been asking me about who Michelle's mother is. Well that's going to stay a surprise until I post the sequel to Let's Try. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that it is a House/Cuddy fict. Well... Enjoy reading.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Chapter 8

Cuddy sat at her livingroom table finishing up some paperwork. It was about 10:00 in the morning and Michelle was in the kitchen eating her breakfast. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Michelle walk in and sit down next to her.

"Cuddy?"

"Yes sweetie," Cuddy asked not looking up from her work.

"If Polly Princess gets cold, can I put her in the microwave to keep her warm?"

"No sweety that would be a mistake."

Michelle sat there for a little swinging her feet back and forth. "Cuddy," she said after awhile.

"Yes," Cuddy said a little hesitant.

"I made a mistake."

Cuddy immediately got up and ran to the kitchen. Michelle right behind her. She ran up the microwave and pulled the doll out. It had melted a little and the foil outlining on the dress made the microwave smoke. Cuddy let out a sigh of relieve.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said.

"It's okay sweetheart. I should have been watching you. It looks like Polly Princess got fried though."

"It's okay, daddy was going to buy me a new doll anyway."

(Later that evening)

Cuddy sat on the couch watching t.v. Michelle sat on the floor coloring in her coloring book. Today was the last day that her and Michelle would be together. She felt sad. She was really having a good time taking care of her for the weekend. The good news was that House would have to do those extra clinic hours now. She smiled at her victory. The phone rang and Cuddy reached for it only to be blocked by Michelle's hand on the receiver.

"Hello," Michelle said into the phone. Cuddy looked and saw that she got a bewildered look on her face. Then she slowly nodded her head. "Ok," she said and handed the phone to Cuddy. "It's somebody from something something." Cuddy smiled and took the phone from her hand.

"Hello. Oh hi Brenda. Yeah, I'm taking care of her this weekend. Extra clinic duty." Cuddy laughed at her reply. After a couple of minutes she hung up the phone and turned her attention to Michelle. She sat on the couch watching tv. "Do you want to go somewhere before I have to take you home."

"Cuddy, can we go to the park," she asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Get your coat." Michelle jumped off of the chair and to the hall closet. She opened the door and waited for Cuddy to come and pull the coat off the hook for her. Michelle ran down the walkway towards the car. Cuddy helped her into the backseat, setting her bag below her feet. It took about 10 minutes to get to the park. Michelle quickly jumped out of the car and Cuddy had to run to keep up with her. Once she was situated on the slide, Cuddy sat down on a bench. Next to her was a woman with a baby sitting on her lap.

"Your daughter's beautiful," the woman complimented.

It was a while before Cuddy knew she was talking to her. "Huh,' she asked.

"Your daughter," gesturing towards Michelle.

"Oh. That's not my daughter. I'm watching her for a friend."

"Do you have any children of your own," the lady asked.

"No," Cuddy sad solemnly.

The lady could hear the sadness in Cuddy's voice and decided to change the subject. "So, I've seen your picture in a magazine before. You work at the PPTH don't you."

"Yeah. I'm the dean there."

"Yeah. My sister was diagnosed there by a doctor Gregory House. She says that he's as rude as it gets."

Cuddy smirked. "He is a handful. But he's the best diagnostician that we have. She's his daughter," she gestured to Michelle who was now playing in the sandbox with some other kids.

The lady looked at Michelle and laughed. "How could someone so rude make someone so beautiful." Cuddy laughed and she and he other woman talked for a little while longer. Cuddy looked at her watch and noticed that it was about time to take Michelle home.

"Well, I got to go. Nice to meet you," Cuddy said extending her hand.

The lady took it. "Nice to meet you too." Cuddy smiled and walked over to Michelle. She sat on a marry-go-round with a number of other kids. A single person spun it around.

"Time to go Michelle."

"Ok. By you guys," she said waving off to the group of kids.

"By Michelle," they said together.

"Wow, you really made a lot of friends today." Michelle smiled up at her and ran towards the car. They reached House's house about 15 minutes later. Again, Michelle ran up the stairs toward the house. Cuddy grabbed her bag from the back. By the time Cuddy reached the top stoop, House had opened the door.

"Daddy!" Michelle jumped up into her father's arms. House smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi. Did you have a good time over auntie Cuddy's house.?"

"Yeah, I had a great time." House smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good. Why don't you go watch tv while I talk to Cuddy." He set Michelle down on the floor and she ran into the livingroom.

"She was great," Cuddy said.

"Thanks for taking her for the weekend."

"I believe that you owe me extra clinic hours." House looked over and smirked at Cuddy.

"You really think that I'm going to do those myself."

"Oh I'll make sure that your down there myself. So don't try to get Chase, Cameron, or Foreman to do them."

"Yeah right," House said as he started to close the door.

"I'm not kidding House," she warned. House just whistled as the door shut.

Cuddy smiled and walked towards her car.


End file.
